


Peacekeeper

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shimadacest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: An accidental discovery leads to a shamed explanation, and Jesse may be in for more than he bargained for with his long time crush.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Peacekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> well hey y'all! have some shameless smut~ little bit of a build up, but i promise it's worth it. ;3
> 
> bit of a warning for some gunplay and mentions of past abuse; there is a reason for the rating, and it's not just the sex.

The Peacekeeper is a herald of death. A finely crafted instrument tuned by years of reverent handling to spit fire and lead in a symphony of blood.

Hanzo knows this. Has witnessed the judgment that will not be denied when Peacekeeper speaks. Has even stared down its barrel himself into the eyes of Death.

It's irrational, he tells himself. Unthinkable. Insane.

But there's no denying the visceral reaction that haunts him every time he hears the hammer click back.

"You have got t'be kiddin' me."

Jesse McCree scowls uncertainly down the length of the gun at Hanzo, finger lifted away from the trigger but never wavering from its position against Hanzo's forehead. A shudder works its way up the archer's spine, culminating in the faintest of whimpers on his tongue. He closes his eyes, caught somewhere between fear and shame, but certain that Jesse hates him now.

"D'you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"Yes," Hanzo breathes, feeling a tremour begin in his hands.

"Not just  _ this _ , Hanzo," Jesse growls, tapping Peacekeeper against the archer's forehead and then lifting it away, hovering at shoulder level for the moment, still cocked and ready to use. Hanzo huffs a shaky sigh, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Whatever Jesse might have been about to add, Genji bursts in at that moment, wakizashi drawn and red, and a triplet of shurikens at the ready.

Hanzo can only imagine what a sight this must be to his brother... Two of his team ― one of which is his captain ― sequestered off in a corner somewhere while the rest of them fight. Or maybe his little brother remembers, and sees this more truly for what it is: a moment of weakness as Hanzo's shameful secret is laid bare.

The door is closed and Genji's blade at Jesse's throat even as the gunslinger registers the threat to his person, stepping back and bringing Peacekeeper level with Genji's visor.

"What did you do to him?" the ninja demands, low and dangerous.

"I ain't done shit!" Jesse snaps, frustrated. "Put it down, Genji; I don't wanna hurt you! Or your dumbass brother!"

"How did you know?" Genji presses, refusing to let up. Hanzo struggles to get control of himself, but his gaze is fixed on Peacekeeper.

"I didn't, you jackass," Jesse retorts sharply. "I just found out! On accident, I might add."

"...Put it down," Genji rumbles. Hanzo is viscerally familiar with that sound, too; he shudders, nearly boneless already.

"Step back first."

There's a momentary battle of wills before Genji shifts back toward the door, one step, then two, three... Jesse slowly uncocks Peacekeeper, tipping the barrel up and raising his hands to show his surrender.

The last click of the uncock lets Hanzo breathe again, desperate and terrified, and he reaches out for Genji even as his brother lunges to him, weapons discarded with uncharacteristic carelessness.

"Hanzo... Hanzo, look at me," Genji says quietly, coaxing, practically ripping off his visor to meet his brother's blown gaze. "Now is not the time. Do you understand me?" He repeats himself in Japanese, but that doesn't help Hanzo's distraction.

"Genji..." he whines, terrified and needing reassurance.

"I will help you, Hanzo," Genji promises, " _ after _ we have returned. Pull yourself together, now!"

"Can't." Hanzo shakes his head, unable to clear the fog. He's trembling from head to toe, clinging to Genji, and the ninja glances around helplessly.

"Aw fuckin hell," Jesse growls, shoving Peacekeeper in its holster for a moment and tapping his comm. "All units, this is McCree; fall back, I repeat, fall back. Hanzo's havin' some sorta panic attack and we're too exposed without our overwatch. Mercy, I'm gonna need whatever sedatives you got on you. Head for our current location and we'll meet you en route."

_ "Copy. En route with Lucio." _

"What are you doing?" Genji hisses, eyeing Jesse darkly.

"Ya want everybody seein' this?" Jesse snaps, gesturing harshly at the mess of his brother. "It ain't the first time we've pulled out cuz someone had an attack; you know that, Genji. Ain't no one gonna think twice 'bout PTSD, but whatever fucked up shit  _ this _ is? You really want word gettin' 'round Hanzo's got a thang for gunplay and let it get the bettera him in the middle of an op? And I ain't even gonna ask 'bout  _ that _ ." He waves vaguely between the brothers. Genji stiffens protectively, but Jesse doesn't let him speak. "Get yer gear and get movin'; it ain't safe here."

Genji looks ready to argue, but says nothing as he replaces his visor and gathers his weapons and Hanzo's bow. Jesse takes the latter from him so he can support Hanzo when it's obvious that he can't stand on his own, despite his clear effort to try.

Angela and Lucio meet them not far from the building, and neither says a word; Angela produces a capped syringe and a packet of pills, offering them to no one in particular as a choice. Genji takes the syringe from her and Jesse reaches across to remove the cap before it becomes an issue, since Genji only has one free hand. At a quiet murmur in Japanese from the younger brother, Hanzo stirs and reaches numbly to tap the side of his neck. Genji injects him in the indicated spot and returns the syringe to Angela.

"He will be able to reach the ship," Genji says simply, pulling Hanzo's arm over his shoulders. "If we do not delay."

Lucio doesn't hesitate to switch to an upbeat song that gets into their bones in spite of the circumstances, giving them a bit of an edge as they hurry to the ship. Fortunately, they arrive without incident, and the others have already gathered, so the instant they're on board, the ramp closes and the engines roar.

"Get him settled," Jesse orders Genji and Angela, and then turns to the others to get their reports on the situation they left behind. It clearly galls him to have left when they held the upper hand, but there's nothing to be done, and he focuses only on the positive, congratulating each person for their part and offering advice for improvement where he sees it.

When they return to base, Jesse dismisses everyone who doesn't need medical attention, sends Genji with the medics to take Hanzo to the med bay, and heads to the control centre to give Winston his report.

"A panic attack?" the scientist and pro tem leader frowns. "I thought Hanzo was cleared on the PTSD front."

"So did I," Jesse shrugs. "Didn't think it right to rag him 'bout it in the field; had to retreat. Gonna have a hard time gettin' back this ground, but I wasn't chancin' anybody's lives."

"No, I agree; you made the right decision. Once he recovers, see if you can find out what happened; we need to be prepared in the future."

"Way aheada you, boss," Jesse nods. "Soon as I know anythang, so will you."

It'll be a while before Hanzo wakes from the sedatives, so Jesse detours to his room for a quick shower and a change of clothes, stopping by Genji's and Hanzo's to grab them clothes too before heading to the med bay. Baptiste is in the corner, working on something, but otherwise the bay is empty, and it's easy enough to figure out which cubicle Hanzo's in; Genji is seated crosslegged just inside the door, a sentry guarding his unconscious brother.

"So," Jesse says lightly, dropping their clothes on the end of the bed and standing over Genji. "Y'all gonna explain what happened out there?"

For a moment, Genji doesn't answer. Then he shifts and reaches above his head to press the door lock, sealing them in.

"What I am to tell you cannot leave this room, Jesse," he says lowly. His tone gives nothing away and Jesse frowns.

"I gotta tell 'em  _ somethin _ ', Genji. We lost a fight we shoulda won 'cuz o' whatever happened; people 're gonna want answers."

"No one can know our shame," Genji bites out, fists tightening in his lap.

Jesse watches him for a long moment, working his jaw, and glances at Hanzo's still form on the bed. With a sigh, he scrubs at his face, hating his rank not for the first time.

"Just... tell me what's goin' on, and we'll figure it out from there."

A tense silence falls for several long seconds before Genji speaks again.

"You know we were yakuza. We were groomed from birth. I was not wanted after Hanzo, but our father loved our mother, and she died giving life to me, so he could not simply cast me aside. But I was given freedoms Hanzo was not, and so I had outlets that he did not. We have both suffered things no child should ever suffer, but I could go out and drink it away, party with my friends, fuck myself into a stupor to forget. He could not. The things our father did to us... He claimed to be making us stronger, training us to be heartless, fearless, invincible. It was torture. And Hanzo had no escape. Only me. I gave him safety, freedom, everything I could. But we were both children, and we were affected. We grew up twisted... wrong. That madness is what drove him to kill me when the clan demanded action against me. He has come far from the depths of insanity that once consumed him, but the scars remain."

"Yer talkin' like it really was a panic attack," Jesse rumbles. "But that ain't what I saw, Genji. I drew on him 'cuz he snuck up on me, and he  _ melted. _ He  _ wanted _ it."

"Our father made us self harm," Genji says bitterly in answer. "He said we needed to be able to face the worst and stand unflinching. We cut ourselves, and if we made a sound, we were punished. We threw knives at each other, and if we refused, we were starved until we did. We were handed a revolver with one bullet in the chamber and told to shoot each other. Tell me that does not leave an impression on a twelve year old child."

"Not  _ that _ kind of impression," Jesse pushes, scowling. Every word is making him more furious at the man who raised them and it's taking everything he has not to show it.

"Hanzo did not have an outlet as I did," Genji persists. "It twisted him, in ways I still do not understand. He grew addicted to the danger, the threat of death from a bullet. I do not know when that addiction turned sexual, but I will never forget the day he was shot by an assassin and lay in my arms, bleeding out but still desperate for release."

It takes a moment to process that, to reconcile this information with the stone-faced statue everyone is familiar with; Jesse knew he was different, knew he was hiding something more beneath the mask of apathy and honour and shit, but this? This isn't anything like he expected. None of it is.

"...You said  _ our _ shame," he notes slowly, not entirely sure he wants to know more than he already does. Genji's posture drops noticeably, head bowed and fists pressed to his thighs, and Jesse starts to take it back, to tell him he doesn't have to say anything else.

"I have slept with him," Genji whispers, cutting him off. "Many times."

"You what?" Jesse isn't sure he heard what he heard, because that's so against everything he thought he knew about the brothers that he just can't process it.

"I told you," Genji says morosely, "I gave him safety, freedom; anything and everything I could. I denied him nothing, not even my life."

Stunned silence reigns for a long time as Jesse processes that. Genji says nothing else, waiting for his reaction, but he doesn't even know what to think, much less how to react. He's still trying to wrap his head around everything when Hanzo stirs. Genji is on his feet and beside the bed in an instant, taking Hanzo's hand and brushing his hair back even as he shifts and wakes with a start.

"Easy, Hanzo; you are alright."

"McCree-"

"He is right here," Genji says quietly, glancing subtly at the gunslinger. A small hesitation, and then, "I told him. Everything."

Hanzo stares blankly at him for a moment, still clearly under the effects of the sedative. Then it dawns on him and panic sets in; he sits up hastily, looking around frantically until his gaze meets Jesse's.

"...Why guns?" It's a stupid question and not what Jesse thought he would ask, and he immediately regrets it when Hanzo pales, terror written into every corner of his expression as he clutches at Genji's hands. Jesse feels a bit helpless and just, "I just wanna understand, Han."

"I don't know," Hanzo manages, soft and strained. "I have never understood." Jesse doesn't know what to say to that, and for a moment, uneasy silence falls. Then something occurs to him and he blushes faintly.

"So," he clears his throat, not quite able to look at the brothers, "is...  _ this _ -" he gestures aimlessly at nothing in particular- "why yer always watchin' me on the trainin' range?"

Hanzo flushes a brilliant red, ducking his head in embarrassment and shame at having been caught out.

"Yes," he answers softly.

"Is it... any gun, or just-" Jesse's hand drifts to his holster, and Hanzo stiffens, shifting and tightening his grip on Genji's hand.

"Revolvers," the ninja answers for him.

Hanzo whispers something in Japanese, which prompts a question from Genji. Hesitating, Hanzo lifts his shoulders, looking a little lost. Genji sucks his teeth and says something else, then turns his attention back to Jesse, who isn't exactly sure what to do either.

"He likes Peacekeeper more than others."

That sets Jesse back, and he reaches reactively for the gun in question. Hanzo shifts again, looking distinctly uncomfortable, and a small whine escapes him.

Oh Lord...

Jesse goes still at the sound, and Hanzo's flush returns, gaze dropping to his lap.

"Shit, Han..." Jesse breathes, stunned. "You really got it bad, don't ya?" Hanzo flinches, and in an effort to lighten the mood, Jesse tries to joke; "And here I was gettin' all puffed up thinkin' it was me you were interested in."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Hanzo gets the most alarmed look on his face and turns a frantic glance on Genji, babbling something indecipherably Japanese; even Genji has to calm him, clearly telling him to slow down. When it seems like Hanzo is pleading with his brother, Jesse takes that as his cue to get the fuck out before he screws up any further.

"Look, I'm obviously outta my league here," he says, backing toward the door with his hands raised. "I didn't mean to scare ya; I'll just go tell Winston it was a panic thing, that Han thought I was an assassin or somethin'... I'll figure it out."

"Wait, Jes-" Hanzo stammers.

"It's fine, Han," Jesse assures, tapping the lock and stepping into the doorway. "I ain't judgin' you; we all got our secrets. Yours is safe with me; promise." He closes the door before he accidentally puts his foot in his mouth, and then leans against it with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he comes to terms with the fact that he didn't just dream the past twenty minutes.

"You okay?" He jolts sharply before remembering that Baptiste is still in the bay.

"Yeah, just... really, really hatin' my rank right now."

"You wanna talk?" Baptiste offers, nodding at the chair nearest him. Jesse considers, but only a moment.

"Nah, thanks." Then he hesitates, glancing over his shoulder. "Do me a favour? Don't let anyone bother 'em? Got a feelin' they're gonna need a bita privacy... Got some things to talk about."

"No problem." Baptiste gives him a thumbs up, returning to whatever he's working on.

With that taken care of, Jesse goes to find Winston, coming up with a cover story on the way. And after that, he goes back to his room for a much needed good night's sleep.

∆V∆V∆

The moment Hanzo steps into the dining room and sees Jesse, Genji knows he's going to bolt. Catching his brother's arm, Genji holds him in place and leans in so no one else will hear.

"You will have to face him sooner or later," he says simply, digging his fingers into the nerves just above Hanzo's elbow. "If not now, wearing your usual mask, then later; when, where, and how  _ I _ choose. Which would you rather?"

Hanzo casts a vicious glare at him, yanking free of his grasp.

"You do not own me," he hisses, much more his usual self now, and Genji can't help but grin behind his mask; he may not own Hanzo, but he sure as hell knows how to control him.

Without a word, he turns away and goes to where Jesse is sitting with Mei and Zarya. They're discussing superpowers and whether or not a fire based ability would be better than an ice based ability, and Genji injects himself into the conversation with a question about the limits of each ability as he plops down in the seat between Jesse and Mei. Jesse eyes him for a moment, but quickly gets reabsorbed in the discussion, which continues well after others have finished breakfast and left.

Hanzo never joins them, so after Jesse excuses himself for a meeting and Mei puppy-dog begs Zarya into a walk around town, Genji goes looking for Zenyatta.

"Mm, someone is in for some mischief," the monk greets when Genji finds him quietly reorganising an old storeroom that hasn't been used since the first days of Overwatch.

"Why do you say that?" Genji asks innocently.

"For precisely that," Zenyatta laughs. "You radiate mischief so palpably I can almost take hold of it." Setting the box in his hands on a shelf and moving it back against the wall, he faces Genji, leaning on the shelf. "So. Who is to be your hapless victim?"

"Hanzo. And Jesse."

"Dare I ask?" Zenyatta hums, amused and intrigued.

"It is more serious than I make it seem," Genji admits, perching on the edge of a table littered with who knows what junk from the old days.

"It has to do with what occurred in the field yesterday?"

"...Yes."

"It was not a panic attack, was it?"

"...No."

"And now you seek to end this dance they have been doing wherein they refuse to admit their attraction to one another?"

"There is a lot more to it than that, but the simple answer is yes."

"What do you need of me?"

"Advice."

"Matchmaking advice?" Zenyatta laughs. "My dear student, I am not nearly so worldly as that. I know you think me infallible, but I am young ― much younger than you ― and my experience is limited." His LEDs twinkle delightedly. "And if what I hear is correct, you were quite the charmer in years past; what could I possibly hope to teach you in this that you do not already know?"

"Hanzo is not me," Genji points out. "Neither is Jesse. They are so doe-eyed for each other that they cannot see how the other feels, and now Jesse believes Hanzo is not and has not been interested in him."

"Mm, I see." Zenyatta considers for a long moment, mala balls chiming softly in the quiet. Then he leans a little closer, focused. "And what of you?"

"What of me?" Genji returns deftly. "This is about Hanzo and Jesse."

"You mean to say that you have not been pining for the American since your Blackwatch days together?"

For a split second too long, Genji can't come up with a response. He'd thought it well hidden, but apparently his master is more perceptive than he gave the monk credit.

"Mm," Zenyatta hums before Genji can form a reply. "You intend to pass up on your own happiness to see to that of your brother."

"I will always put Hanzo first," Genji admits quietly. "Even if it means I can never have what I desire."

"Why can you not?" Zenyatta asks lightly, absently brushing dust bunnies off the shelf. "There are many relationships in the world comprised of more than two individuals."

"How many involve incest?" Genji scoffs, unable to keep a note of bitterness from his tone. Zenyatta must notice, because he pauses, head tilted, watching.

"...Genji," he says slowly, making the ninja stiffen with realisation, "have you been... involved with your brother?" Genji doesn't reply, and he knows he doesn't have to; the monk already knows the answer.

"To answer your question," Zenyatta says after a long silence, "more than one would expect. Fortunately, in this instance, there is no threat of... what was the term I read... bad blood."

"There are so many things wrong with this," Genji blurts, "and your only concern is the ability to produce offspring?"

"There is nothing wrong with love, Genji," Zenyatta chides gently.

"There are different forms of love, and not all are proper."

"Who cares? Why is it anyone's business who you love? 'Proper,' 'improper'; the judgments of others have no place in matters of the heart."

"It is a non-issue regardless; Hanzo wants Jesse, and Jesse has eyes only for Hanzo."

"The blind leading the blind," Zenyatta muses, chuckling. Before Genji can comment, he asks, "How can you know what lies in the hearts of others? That you have been with Hanzo is proof enough of his affection for you."

"That is a matter of convenience and shame; we have pride and neither of us is willing to let this be known." It's as much a warning as an explanation, but the monk is unfazed.

"Genji, Genji, Genji," he clucks, shaking his head. "My poor, brilliant and blind student... You are so determined to ensure your brother's happiness before your own that you cannot see where they overlap. Who is to say that Hanzo would not be happier with both of you?"

"There is a reason he killed me once," Genji states, but there's little conviction in his voice.

"I will not be so bold to assume I understand Hanzo, certainly not better than you," Zenyatta replies, "but from this outsider's perspective, he is never more at ease than when you are in the room. He speaks more, smiles more, engages more; having you near is an assurance for him. An assurance of what, I cannot say, but you would be wrong to believe he does not want you in his life."

"...I came to you for help with Hanzo and Jesse, not Hanzo and me," Genji says eventually, a lot more thoughtful now. Zenyatta purrs.

"There are ways of confession that do not require the confessing party to realise the individual of their affection is listening," he points out mischievously.

"You think I should trick them."

"Men like Jesse are blunt, forthright, honest. But they can be oblivious and dense. Men like Hanzo, however, keep things close to the vest; it will take more than a little coaxing to persuade him to confess. If Jesse were to overhear, however..."

Genji knows exactly what his master means; if Hanzo could be persuaded to speak his affections aloud, and Jesse overheard, nothing would stop the gunslinger from reciprocating, and the issue would be resolved.

"But Hanzo only ever speaks of it in our mother tongue; he trusts no one else but me with this."

Zenyatta considers that a moment, and then hums pleasantly. "I think I may be able to help with that."

∆V∆V∆

It's a beautiful sight, to see Genji and Jesse enjoying themselves so much. Masters of their respective crafts; Jesse has yet to miss a shot, and every shuriken has hit its mark. There's an odd sort of pride in watching them compete for better accuracy; one is family, and the shared blood shows, and the other is obsession, a crush that has evolved beyond itself, into something Hanzo doesn't understand anymore. He watches them idly from his perch on the walkway overlooking the training grounds, adoring every fluid motion, every practiced reload, every subtle adjustment. They are poetry in motion; one a quick staccato pentameter, the other a smooth flowing haiku. He can't take his gaze from either but to watch the other.

When Jesse has run out of bullets and the sheath of Genji's arm is empty, they compare results, and Genji hoots victoriously while Jesse groans and promises a rematch in the future. Hanzo can't help the gentle smile that curls unbidden at his lips as they tustle playfully over who gets to drink from the water fountain first. Jesse wins, but only because Genji must first remove his visor.

"They make quite the sight, no?"

Hanzo stiffens, but manages not to react otherwise to the sudden presence beside him. Very few people can sneak up on him, and two of them are down below.

"They do," he agrees lightly. "They share a similar humour; it is nice to see that some of who my brother used to be still remains."

"That is not quite what I meant," Zenyatta laughs, leaning back against the railing and tipping his head toward Hanzo. "Even an omnic such as I can see the pleasing cut of their figures. One would have to be blind not to."

"What are you babbling about?" Hanzo asks bluntly, feigning disinterest though his heart is in his throat. He keeps his gaze fixed on Peacekeeper as Jesse begins taking it apart to clean it.

"Please," the monk snorts, unusually blunt himself. "Everyone is painfully aware of your feelings for Jesse. You hardly take your gaze off him." Hanzo does just that to turn a narrow look on the omnic, disliking this turn of conversation.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he says as coolly as possible.

"And your free time is spent watching him train," Zenyatta goes on instead of answering.

"What does it matter where or how I spend my free time?"

"You make more effort to sit close to him and engage him in conversation than you do others."

"I cannot look out for the wellbeing of my brother by vetting those he spends time with?"

"Someone is being incredibly defensive for being told it is alright to have friends of his own," Zenyatta chirps cheerfully, setting Hanzo back.

"...That is not what you were insinuating," he scowls.

"Was it not?" the omnic purrs, entirely too pleased with himself. Hanzo doesn't like this, at all.

"What game are you playing, monk?"

"The game of life," Zenyatta deflects smoothly. "Is that not the same game you and all others play?"

"Life is not a game," Hanzo growls. "Life is serious, dangerous; the consequences of every decision can be severe, even deadly."

"There are indeed moments to be serious," Zenyatta agrees. "Moments to take care with one's words and actions; moments that can change history. But there are just as many moments for fun; for teasing and for games and for laughter. Moments to love and to cherish. Without these, life is not worth living."

"Save me your sermon," Hanzo scoffs. "I do not need lecturing."

"Trust me, my dear, if this was a lecture, you would know." That doesn't deserve a response, and Hanzo glances down at Genji and Jesse, the former of whom is stretching while the latter cleans his gun. Zenyatta, however, isn't finished. "You are so intent on living a joyless life of solitude, and for what? Penance? Your brother lives, thrives even, and your past is past. What more holds you back from that which you desire so?"

"That is none of your concern."

"So you will live like Tantalus and die alone?"

"What does it matter?" Hanzo snaps, glaring at the omnic. "It is my life to do with as I please."

"It is not just your life that is affected," Zenyatta cuts in sharply. None of the cheery mischief remains, and for a moment, Hanzo can't speak under the force of his presence. "You bear your cross needlessly, willfully blind to those who wish to help; does it not occur to you that by turning them away, you are causing them pain? Life is not meant to be lived alone, Hanzo."

"...They deserve better." The quiet admittance comes unbidden, unexpected; truth from the depths of his soul unleashed.

"Very few receive what we deserve," Zenyatta says, far more gentle now. "Many of us are grateful for that fact. We have all done horrible things in the past, but that does not mean we cannot strive for the things we desire. What else is life for?"

Hanzo stays silent for a long time, staring at his hands and absorbing the monk's words. He starts slightly when Zenyatta places a hand on his.

"Do you like Jesse?" the monk asks softly.

"I... do not...  _ dis _ like him," Hanzo admits, quiet and reluctant. Zenyatta chuckles.

"Life is not without fear. Courage is to see your fear and proceed in spite of it." Lifting his hand, Zenyatta tips Hanzo's chin up, just slightly.

Just enough to realise Jesse and Genji are watching them. Terror floods icy through Hanzo's veins, and he desperately tries to remember just how much can be heard at this distance. Stepping back from the railing, he gives it one Herculean effort to seize this opportunity for what it is, but after having everything laid bare before Jesse mere days ago, he cannot face the man so soon, so he turns and runs.

"Han!" Jesse takes off in the same direction, having to take a different path, but he knows this base far better than Hanzo does, and he knows where to go to cut him off.

Genji looks up at his master, leaning so casually on the railing with as smug an expression as an omnic can make.

"Well?" Zenyatta purrs. "Go on. You are being left behind. If a bed has not been broken by morning, I will be severely disappointed."

"You are evil," Genji says blandly, jabbing a finger in his direction before vanishing after the other two.

"I have no idea what you mean," Zenyatta tells the empty training grounds, pleased as the cat that ate the canary. "I am an utter saint."

∆V∆V∆

Hanzo manages to make it to the dormitories before Jesse catches up, but Jesse cuts him off before he can get to his room, snatching his arm and accidentally running them both into a wall with Hanzo pinned between him and it.

He'll take it.

"Well damn if you ain't faster on yer feet than I expected," he huffs, breathing far more heavily than normal.

"Let me go," Hanzo pants, apparently too tired for a moment to physically take his freedom.

"Fuck that," Jesse grunts, too tired of running from this to be polite. "I got things to say and yer gonna stand here and listen."

"Ahem..." They both look over as Genji strides toward them. "Perhaps... not in the middle of the hall. Jesse, I think your room is closest?"

"My room then," Jesse agrees, grabbing Hanzo's arm and all but dragging him along with Genji trailing after. Once the door is closed and locked and Jesse is leaning on it so he knows Hanzo won't make a break for it, then he crosses his arms and settles in. "Here's how this is gonna go. I'm gonna say my piece, yer gonna give me a response, and then yer free to go. If you want. Ya get me?" Hanzo refuses to look at him, but he doesn't argue either, and Genji just plops down on the end of Jesse's bed, where he normally sits during visits. "Good. Now I know it might be hard t'believe, but I've been inta you from day one. Had it rough at first; didn't want to admit I was interested in my best friend's killer. But Genji's been adamant that it's all water under the bridge, so I gave it a chance; let myself feel whatever I's gonna feel. Turns out it ain't just a little crush. I like you, Hanzo. A lot. You give me a chance and I won't disappoint, I can promise ya that."

A terse moment of quiet passes, and then Hanzo makes a noise of frustration.

"How can you say that, knowing what you know?" he demands.

"The gunplay thing?" Jesse scoffs. "Everybody's got their kinks; ain't nothin' new. Hell, if it makes ya feel any better, I got a thing for bein' bitten up. Like, make-me-bleed kinda bites."

"That is not-" Hanzo grits his teeth, looking annoyed and reluctant, and casts the quickest of glances at Genji. Suddenly it makes sense what he means, and Jesse takes a moment to arrange his words.

"Look, Han... I meant what I said when I said I wouldn't judge. I ain't ever gonna understand the hell y'all went through as kids, but I sure ain't about to knock ya for doin' what ya had to t'get through it either. And..." He hesitates, scratching sheepishly at his neck. "...Well, to be honest... I- kinda think it's hot." He chuckles ruefully, not quite able to look at either of them. "If y'all are perverts or whatever, the hell does that make me?"

Genji sits forward, mask facing Hanzo, and Jesse can practically  _ feel _ the intensity of his stare as he waits for Hanzo's reaction. As they both wait.

Hanzo shifts uncomfortably in the silence.

"...Why me?" he asks finally, sounding far too small. With great difficulty, Jesse resists the urge to gather the archer into his arms and just hold him.

"Hell if I know," he says instead. "Heart wants what it wants n' all that." He pauses when Hanzo frowns, and decides maybe that isn't the best answer, so he tries again. "Yer charmin', loyal... Ya got a lot hidin' under that mask you wear pretendin' you don't care about nobody but yerself and Genji. You got a tongue to match yer wits, and an even sharper beauty like I ain't seen in years. Yer so stupidly proud of how accurate you are, of how nobody can break yer record on the range, and you care more about that damned bow than you do about yer own safety. You play the tough guy, but you care a lot; sometimes too much. You got a good heart, yer just too damn scared to let anyone in, and that leaves you isolated." He takes an inadvertent step toward Hanzo, stopping himself and keeping his hands at his sides. "Just... let me in, Han."

Hanzo stares at the floor, brows furrowed helplessly. After a moment, Genji quietly speaks up in Japanese, questioning. Hanzo falters, and then slowly nods. Humming, Genji shakes his head in amusement, and then gestures toward Jesse, saying something else. To Jesse's shock, Hanzo takes a hesitant step toward him, faltering and glancing at Genji, who nods encouragingly.

"Kiss me," the archer blurts suddenly, a slow flush creeping into his features. Genji snorts, but Jesse's already moving.

"Thought you'd never ask, darlin'," he says an instant before cupping Hanzo's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips; less than he wants, but hopefully not enough to make Hanzo panic and back out. To his delighted surprise, Hanzo is the one to deepen it, leaning into him and pressing hard. When he pulls back, his breaths are shallow, gaze shuttered, and Jesse slides his hand down just enough to feel the rabbit thrum of the pulse under his palm.

"I like you," Hanzo admits in a whisper, hastily following up with, "but I'm scared."

"Nothin' t'be scared of, darlin'," Jesse assures, setting his metal hand against the archer's hip and gently stroking his other thumb along the edge of his neatly trimmed beard. "Told ya I wouldn't judge and I won't." Hanzo stays so, so still under his touch, not leaning into it, but not turning away either.

"I need..."

"Need what, sweetheart?" Jesse coaxes.

"I can't..." Hanzo ducks his head, shamed. "...without Genji."

Jesse glances over in time to catch the faint jolt of surprise, but otherwise Genji remains still, tense, waiting.

"You gonna take off yer mask, or do I get to do it for ya?"

Genji barks a sharp laugh, edged with relief, and gestures them closer as he reaches up to remove first his visor, then the rest of his helmet, moving on toward the rest of his armour.

"Bring him here."

"Demandin' little thang, ain't ya?" Jesse chuckles, tugging Hanzo toward the bed. Genji tips a cocky smirk at them.

"Hanzo likes it."

The archer flushes and mutters something in Japanese that makes Genji snicker as he shifts to put his back against the wall and pats the space between his legs. Whatever command he gives in their native tongue makes Hanzo shudder and crawl into that space without hesitation, doffing his shirt almost immediately. Jesse watches appreciatively and almost misses Genji's subtle hand motion. It takes him a split second to register the finger gun and understand what he means.

Thank God he's out of bullets...

Drawing Peacekeeper from its holster, Jesse cocks the hammer back, making Hanzo freeze, and taps the muzzle against his lower back. Leaning in and letting his weight press the gun into Hanzo's spine, he touches the faintest of kisses to the space behind the archer's ear.

"Now, I distinctly recall you fallin' to pieces the last time you were on the other end of my gun, sweetheart. Care for a repeat?"

A deep shudder rolls through Hanzo, and his head tips back, exposing his throat. Jesse takes the opportunity to nibble at it, drawing a tiny whimper from the archer that goes straight to his gut.

Genji catches his gaze and taps the finger gun to his lips, casting a significant glance at the subtly trembling archer. Jesse's brows go up, but Genji just nods, so he decides to trust the man. After all, Genji knows his brother better than he does.

"Turn around, darlin'," Jesse orders, directing Hanzo with a nudge at his hip. He lets Peacekeeper trail along skin as Hanzo eagerly complies. Genji leans up to wrap his arms around Hanzo's chest and yanks his brother down against him. When Hanzo opens his mouth to protest, Jesse jams two metal fingers between his lips and presses down, sliding the barrel of Peacekeeper along the backs of his fingers to avoid hitting Hanzo's teeth.

Hanzo instantly goes still, eyes wide but already lust-blown, and his breathing hitches, tongue undulating beneath metal as he visibly swallows.

"Well now," Jesse breathes, enjoying the view. "That's a sight a man could get addicted to."

Genji presses his lips to Hanzo's ear and whispers something in Japanese that makes the archer's eyes widen further, a contradiction of fear and excitement in his gaze as he stares hard at Jesse.

"What'd you tell 'im?" Jesse asks, intrigued, and by the look Genji gives him, he knows to go along with whatever the ninja says.

"I told him you reloaded while he was distracted by Zenyatta."

Well shit.

Part of Jesse wants to tell the truth ― it can't be good for anybody to think they've got a loaded gun in their mouth ready to blow their brains out ― but Hanzo's tongue is stroking subtly against Jesse's fingers and the muzzle of said gun like he can suck the bullets out of it, and Genji's gaze is warning him to go along with it... Reluctantly, Jesse does so, trusting that Genji knows what he's doing.

"Didn't realise knowin' would make him hotter for it," he says truthfully, taking in the way Hanzo's entire being seems to be straining toward him now.

"He likes being on the edge of death," Genji hums, nuzzling into Hanzo's neck and trailing his hands slowly down Hanzo's sides. "It enhances sensation. He gets off on it." A deliberate grasp at Hanzo's crotch draws a loud gasp from the archer that turns immediately into a low groan as his hips buck into the touch. His hands are curled into Jesse's sheets, legs spread and trembling already, ankles hooked over Genji's... Jesse watches in fascination as Hanzo falls apart under Genji's expert touch, cumming in his pants like an eager teen, eyes rolled back, saliva dribbling down his chin, every inch of him shaking.

Genji holds him tightly as he slowly relaxes, nose buried in his neck, eyes closed as he breathes in his brother's scent, and for a moment, Jesse almost feels like he's intruding. Then Genji looks up at him, a hint of sheepishness in his expression.

"You can take it out now." Jesse does, careful of Hanzo's teeth, and uncocks it, tugging at a corner of his shirt to clean off the saliva.

"I'll be damned," he mutters. "Never seen anybody cum so hard over a gun."

"He has never responded so strongly before," Genji hums, gently stroking Hanzo's hair while the archer struggles to recover. "I have a sneaking suspicion you are the reason he likes that gun so much."

Hanzo jerks his elbow sharply against Genji's side, and the younger brother retaliates with a jab at his hip. When Hanzo grumbles something in Japanese, Genji just laughs and kisses the side of his neck. Jesse's checking that no saliva got into the barrel of his gun when Genji murmurs something in a very clearly seductive tone that makes Hanzo's breath hitch, and Jesse pauses to eye the brothers, both of whom are staring at him.

"...Should I be concerned?" he asks slowly. "Not sure I like the way y'all are lookin' at me."

Genji asks a question in Japanese, and Hanzo whines. His short, breathless answer makes Genji grin, and the ninja winks at Jesse.

"Do it."

Permission given, Hanzo lurches forward, shifting to straddle Genji's thighs and reaching out to paw at Jesse's belt while Genji shuffles down a bit and tugs Hanzo's pants down off his hips.

"Whoa, easy there, darlin'!" Jesse catches Hanzo's wrist, but the moment he looks up, gaze pleadingly lust-blown and expression sinfully debauched, all of Jesse's will crumbles in an instant.

He holsters Peacekeeper and doffs his gun belt, dropping it carefully to the floor just as Hanzo gasps and falls against his waist, hands scrabbling for purchase on anything he can reach and grabbing handfuls of Jesse's ass in the process. A quick glance down the length of his broad back reveals the reason; Genji has him spread wide open and is practically devouring him.

Whatever might have been on Jesse's tongue to say about it vanishes when Hanzo tugs open his pants and immediately mouths at his partial erection through his shorts. Fire bursts through his veins and he doesn't realise he's clawing at Hanzo's back until the archer whines.

"Shit... Sorry." When he goes to lift his hands away, Hanzo catches one and presses it back to his shoulder, peeking up through his lashes. "You sure, sweetheart?" In answer, Hanzo pauses a moment to be sure he has Jesse's attention, and then deliberately bites down on him through cloth. Jesse hisses and jolts, shuddering under the wash of painful heat that causes, and then grimaces. "Shouldn'ta said a damn thing about biting..."

Smirking, Hanzo manoeuvres cloth to free Jesse's erection and ever so tenderly kisses the spot he just bit. Then he promptly swallows it down almost completely and Jesse struggles not to cry out, digging his fingers roughly into Hanzo's shoulder; he barely has the presence of mind to keep his metal hand away from skin, to prevent any accidents. Jesse's so distracted by Hanzo's far too talented tongue that he doesn't realise the archer has also exposed Genji and is stroking him until Hanzo pulls off to lean down and swallow Genji instead. Genji's low moan of appreciation, coupled with the sight of how easily Hanzo takes him, sends sparks skittering across Jesse's skin, and he can't help but reach out to thread his fingers through silky locks, tangling his hand in Hanzo's hair and getting a feel for his rhythm before pushing him a bit faster.

"Fuck!" Genji hisses, jerking sharply beneath his brother. "Jesse, ease up!"

"Too much?" Jesse smirks, allowing Hanzo to do what he wants, which is apparently moving right back to Jesse. Genji frees a hand to flip him off, and then shifts a bit, tapping lightly at Hanzo's hip.

"Get on the bed," the ninja says as Hanzo pulls off and goes up to his knees, the two of them making space for Jesse.

Hanzo's gaze is heavy lidded, distant, his lips are swollen and wet, and the sight of him makes a fire burn in Jesse's belly like he hasn't felt in years. He doesn't hesitate to follow, toeing off his boots so his spurs won't get in the way, and kicking off his pants faster than he ever has. The rest of his clothes follow as he kneels on the bed between Genji's legs and he hasn't even settled before Genji hooks his ankles over Jesse's hips and wiggles his way into Jesse's lap. Hanzo is already adjusting, and the moment Genji stops moving, he drops back down and wraps his lips around Jesse's crown. The gunslinger jolts when Hanzo's tongue presses to his slit, coaxing, demanding, but he hardly gets a chance to adapt before Hanzo lets go and sucks at Genji's instead.

There's a few short moments of back and forth where Jesse begins to suspect he knows what's coming next. Sure enough, after a shuddery hesitation that probably has to do with Genji, Hanzo takes both erections and lines them up, hot flesh pressed to hot flesh with only a thin layer of saliva between them. Jesse's about to protest ― he himself is above average at full mast, and while Genji might be shorter, he's just as thick ― but before he gets a chance, Hanzo tips his head to the side and shoves both heads into his cheeks like a chipmunk. The mental image prompts a breathy laugh, which earns him a suspicious sidelong glare, but he just cards his hand into Hanzo's hair, stroking his thumb gently over the archer's temple.

"Don't choke now, darlin'," he manages, sounding about as wrecked as Hanzo looks. "No need to impress anybody."

Apparently taking that as a challenge, Hanzo adjusts himself a bit and tries to take in more, tongue rubbing rhythmically along the seam of the two appendages stuffed into his mouth. His teeth scrape a little over skin, sending new sparks of eager heat to Jesse's gut, but maybe Genji doesn't like being bitten because Hanzo pulls back enough to prevent that from happening again.

With no warning, Hanzo suddenly jolts, crying out around his mouthful of dick, and arches sharply, almost pulling off completely. For a moment, Jesse isn't sure what's going on, until he realises Genji must have hit a nerve, literally.

"Geez, y'alright Han?"

The archer peeks up, dazed, reacting automatically to his name, and the expression on his face... Jesse very nearly cums right then and there.

"Fuckin' Christ, Hanzo," he groans, tugging lightly on the archer's hair and stroking slowly over the bulge of his cheek around Genji's tip. "Didn't think you could get any hotter but damned if ya didn't prove me hella wrong. Gonna melt t' goo at this rate."

"Not yet," Genji hums, sounding eager but otherwise unaffected compared to Jesse. He nudges at Hanzo's hip, and the archer reluctantly pulls off of them, rolling off to the side to sprawl on his back in what little space he has. When Genji reaches out to Jesse, he only hesitates a moment before taking the ninja's hand. Using that grip, Genji pulls himself up, sneaks a cheeky little kiss onto the corner of Jesse's lips, and then scoots all the way to the head of the bed, tucking Jesse's pillow behind his back.

"I should be appalled that you'd kiss me, considerin' where that mouth's been," Jesse huffs, taking the moment he gets to catch his breath and get himself back under control.

Genji winks, but there's a blotchy dusting of pink across his scarred cheeks. He says something in Japanese, only to get a lazy reply from Hanzo, who for some reason seems to find Jesse's thigh interesting enough to stroke it gently. When Genji cocks a brow and repeats himself, Hanzo heaves a sigh and looks pleadingly up at Jesse.

"Hey, I ain't got no clue what's goin' on if y'all talk in any language but English," the gunslinger says, holding up his hands.

Hanzo smirks and murmurs something that sounds hella sultry in French, his accent flawless, near as Jesse can tell.

Then Genji bursts out laughing and Hanzo turns a sharp warning glare on him.

"Food can be taken as an innuendo, Hanzo," Genji manages through his mirth. "But why is  _ that _ what you went with?"

Hanzo's reply in Japanese is curt and annoyed, but Jesse doesn't get a chance to ask before he has a lapful of beautiful naked archer and Hanzo's lips on his. It's a lazier kiss than the first, but warmer, deeper, lips parted and welcoming. Jesse actually gets lost in it, in the taste of Hanzo, and doesn't realise anything else is going on until Hanzo wraps an arm around his shoulders and uses that as leverage to lift himself up. Without breaking the kiss, he takes Jesse in hand, lines himself up, and sinks down with almost no hesitation.

Twin moans fill the room as the kiss finally breaks and Jesse struggles not to cum immediately to the tight wet heat engulfing him. Every inch of him is demanding more, more,  _ more _ ... It takes him several seconds to register that Hanzo is mumbling in Japanese, sounding nonsensical even to Jesse.

"Y'okay there, darlin'?" he breathes, both hands gripping tightly to the backs of Hanzo's thighs ― whether to pull him closer or keep him from moving any further isn't entirely clear, even in Jesse's mind.

"So good..." Hanzo pants, in the same cadence and tone as he was just speaking his native tongue, which gives a hint to what he might have been saying. He's trying to sink down all the way, but keeps faltering, and after a moment, Jesse has the presence of mind to tighten his grip and stop him.

"Easy there, sugar," he huffs. "Bit more t' handle than Genji."

"He can take it," Genji assures, amused. "He has taken bigger things than me inside. He just needs to be patient."

"You'd think someone who's essentially a sniper would have more patience," Jesse chuckles, more out of habit than actual thought. Hanzo responds with an indignant chuff and a vicious bite to Jesse's shoulder that sends a spear of sharp white heat straight through him; he very nearly orgasms just from that, only barely keeping himself off the edge.

Genji is staring in fascination, casually stroking himself with no real intent, when Jesse manages pry his eyes open again, and it occurs to the gunslinger that he's not getting a lot of attention at the moment.

"Come 'ere," he mumbles, freeing a hand to make a vague beckoning motion. Genji smirks, stroking a little more deliberately now; putting on a show.

"Like this, Hanzo is nearly insatiable as his dragons," the ninja chuckles. "I will have my turn." Hanzo casts a dark look over his shoulder, punctuated by a middle finger, but Genji just winks, unbothered.

To get his attention back ― and hopefully prompt reciprocation ― Jesse bites down on Hanzo's neck, hard enough to make a point, but not hard enough to bleed or bruise or even really leave a mark, despite how much he wants to. Leave a mark, that is; he wants to show the world that Hanzo is his. But he knows better; if Hanzo liked being marked, Genji would have done it ages ago.

A small hiss of annoyance precedes another violent bite to Jesse's shoulder, not far from the first. Slightly more prepared than before, it doesn't threaten to plunge Jesse into orgasmic bliss, but it does make him desperate for it.

"Fuckin' hell, Han," he whines, trying hard not to buck up into the archer. "Yer killin' me, sweetheart."

"Not yet I'm not," Hanzo purrs into his ear, nipping at the lobe and worrying it teasingly between his teeth. "But I can."

"God, Hanzo,  _ please _ ..." Jesse groans. "Ain't above beggin', darlin'; please don't leave me hangin'."

With a low, dark chuckle that should scare Jesse but really just makes him melt, Hanzo wraps both arms around his shoulders and adjusts himself. Then he's moving, finally; pliant, hot, gripping tight with every small grind against Jesse.

"Oh fuck Han," Jesse gasps, grabbing reactively for anything to hold and ending up with handfuls of ample archer ass. Hanzo hums, pleased and pleasured, and rocks his hips with every motion.

It threatens to undo Jesse; he's beyond coherency now, barely able to form words at all, and he can't help but thrust up to meet Hanzo for each drop.

"Jesse..." Hanzo breathes. He whimpers something in Japanese, and then, slightly more in control, "Cum for me, Jesse."

That, coupled with the sharp bite to Jesse's neck, plunges him into ecstasy and he yelps, growls his release, barely refrains from biting back by biting his own lip instead. He tastes blood, but it's hardly a blip of a thought in the wash of fiery pleasure and padded bliss. He's vaguely aware of Hanzo's delighted groan, distantly notices the strong grip guiding him to lay down, can almost make out the rumble of words from two different voices.

When he finally manages to get a hold on his senses, Genji is murmuring encouragingly in Japanese and Hanzo is replying in short, unsettled bursts. Peeling open an eye, he finds Hanzo stiff and unyielding, on his knees between Genji's thighs, and the younger brother is gently caressing the back of his neck, their foreheads braced together as Genji tries to convince Hanzo of something.

"'S goin' on?" Jesse mumbles, coaxing a hand to move enough to lay it on Genji's knee.

"Tell him, Hanzo," the ninja says gently, leaning back a bit but leaving his hand on the back of Hanzo's neck. "Unless you want me to."

"Tell me what?" Jesse frowns, worry chasing away some of the bliss. Hanzo opens his mouth, then grits his teeth and shakes his head.

"...He does not want to have sex with me because he fears you will judge him."

"Han, darlin', I said I wouldn't judge you and I meant it," Jesse assures, shifting to move his hand to Hanzo's knee instead. "Now, if you don't wanna do it 'cuz you don't wanna do it, then ya don't have to. But don't hold back on my account."

"It is wrong," Hanzo says hoarsely. He seems torn, and Jesse struggles upright to take his hand and pull him close.

"Hey, hey... Listen, ya built up a habit and now it's stickin'. You don't gotta give it up ― Lord knows I wouldn't stop smokin' if it was gonna kill me tomorrow. Just 'cuz some people don't like it don't mean it ain't good for ya. Long as you ain't hurtin' nobody else, and the stuff you do with others ain't puttin' them at risk, and it's consensual and all that, what's the problem?"

"It.. is wrong," Hanzo repeats, sounding less sure as he leans into Jesse.

"Darlin', there ain't no laws against it, far as I know. Y'all are consentin' adults, I know that. 'Less you got some moral hangup and it's gonna affect yer afterlife or somethin', ain't nothin' wrong with it." Hanzo doesn't reply this time, pressing into Jesse's shoulder as he absorbs that, still clearly torn.

"Hanzo..." Genji reaches out hesitantly to touch his arm. He says something quiet and uneasy in Japanese that makes Hanzo stiffen and sit up. The archer's reply is sharp and vehement, and Genji relaxes a little. "Then why are you rejecting me now?"

"I... do not want to," Hanzo answers slowly, anxious.

"It ain't wrong, Han," Jesse reminds softly, gently rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"My head has accepted that," Hanzo replies quietly, tapping his temple. "But this..." He taps his chest, lips pursed. "...still fears."

Jesse scoots a little closer to kiss his temple and whispers, "Y'ain't hurtin' nobody, Hanzo. Take what you want tonight and we'll keep talkin' in the morning." Hanzo hesitates again, glancing up at Jesse, and then at Genji, who immediately holds out his arms. Jesse nudges the archer toward him. "It's okay."

Hanzo slowly shuffles into Genji's embrace, and then breaks, holding him tightly for a moment before reaching between them to take his brother in hand. Jesse, not ready for another round but still wanting to be involved, slips into place behind Hanzo and kisses the back of his neck, which draws a shudder from the archer.

Genji lets out a shaky sigh and murmurs something in Japanese that makes Hanzo groan and respond in a tone that is unmistakably desperate. He pushes Genji back down against the pillow and slides one hand down between his legs, the other still pressed to his chest, holding him down.

The expression on Genji's face is utter bliss, and Jesse can't help but watch in avid interest as Hanzo opens him up and prepares him quickly. Sooner than expected, Hanzo shifts closer, lining himself up, and Jesse bites back a protest that it's too soon. To his surprise, Hanzo thrusts in all the way to the hilt with no trouble, one smooth motion that seats him deep inside Genji, whose eyes roll back as a long low groan of pleasure falls from his tongue. It takes him a couple breaths to recover, and Hanzo stays still for just a moment.

"Now, anija," Genji demands softly. "Fuck me. Use my body." Hanzo's hips stutter forward, and he adjusts slightly, sliding his hand from Genji's chest to the base of his neck and using that leverage once he pulls back to thrust deep and hard. Genji stifles a yelp and grabs for anything he can reach, fingers curling sharply into Jesse's sheets.

It's incredible, watching them. Jesse stares, awed by how fluidly they fit together, by the clear decades of experience that might be a tad rusty but are clearly well used. He isn't even really sure there's a place for him in this moment, and he definitely doesn't know how to feel about that, because on the one hand, he wants to be involved, but on the other, he really doesn't mind watching.

Hanzo groans heavily, head tipping back as he continues a hard, brutal pace that's sure to have Genji walking funny tomorrow, and Jesse can't resist the invitation; he slips a hand under Hanzo's chin and tips him back just a little more and to the side, so Jesse can kiss him. Hanzo responds with only a momentary hesitation of surprise, returning the kiss warmly as his rhythm slows to a gentler rolling of his hips so he won't disrupt the kiss but is still moving.

"God, Jesse..." Genji breathes quietly, desperate. He must not have realised he spoke aloud, because when Jesse breaks the kiss to mouth at Hanzo's jaw and neck, peeking at the ninja, Genji flushes scarlet, caught out but unable to look away. With a small, teasing smirk, Jesse winks playfully and puts on a show, nibbling at Hanzo's neck and shoulder without leaving any marks, and trailing his hands over smooth skin and taut muscle to trace the lines of Hanzo's body.

"Jesse," Hanzo groans, leaning forward just enough to get back his leverage but tipping his head so Jesse still has plenty of access.

"Keep movin', darlin'," Jesse purrs, putting on his deepest, most sultry voice for them. "He's close." Hanzo lets out a little sigh of pleasure while Genji whines, bucking needily.

Taking Hanzo's hands, Jesse gently guides him back up to Genji's shoulders, and then slides his own hands down the length of the ninja's torso to his hips. The noise that escapes Genji is delightful; startled pleasure and excited desire. His hands jump to Jesse's, and the gunslinger moves one to thread their fingers together, but the other slips around to take Genji in hand while Hanzo slowly deepens his thrusts again.

" _ Fuck _ , Jesse!" Genji whimpers brokenly, clutching at his hand and shuddering in his effort not to writhe. Hanzo murmurs something that makes him bark a short laugh, delighted and amused. He responds quickly, tugging absently at Jesse's hand.

"What're y'all chatterin' about, hm?" Jesse leans against Hanzo's upper back, resting his chin on the archer's shoulder, and presses his thumb against Genji's slit, making the ninja arch with a sharp, desperate gasp that dissolves into a needy whine.

"You," Hanzo manages, breathless and clearly on the edge. "He has never been so submissive with me."

"That so?" Jesse hums, stroking firmly in time with Hanzo's thrusts. "Guess I get to take care o' both y'all then, huh? Lucky me." He nips at Hanzo's earlobe, and that must be it for the archer; Hanzo jolts bodily, rhythm stuttering, and he gasps softly as he thrusts in deep and cums hard. Genji isn't far behind, giving up the fight to stay still and wriggling desperately as a worm on a hook, an endless stream of quiet whimpers and indecipherable words in both English and Japanese falling from his lips; just the right twist of Jesse's hand and he mimics his brother, just a bit more vocally.

"Jesse! Fuck, Jesse, so good; fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck _ !"

Hanzo stiffens for a moment, until Genji goes still, and then relaxes, slumping breathlessly back against Jesse and watching his brother twitch and pant, both of them with hooded, glassy, utterly blissful gazes.

Jesse waits patiently for them to recover, pressing soft kisses to Hanzo's shoulder and gently cleaning up the mess on Genji's stomach, idly massaging it into skin. Hanzo recovers first, stirring and shifting to carefully withdraw from Genji. He grimaces and wordlessly pushes Jesse out of the way to get up, pausing for a moment to get control of his legs before going into the bathroom. Frowning, Jesse lets him go, worried that something is wrong; he debates asking Genji, but the ninja looks like he might be asleep already, and Jesse doesn't want to wake him.

"This is normal," Genji mumbles, surprising him. He cracks open an eye and moves one hand lazily to where Jesse's is resting against his thigh. "He dislikes being dirty, but he will return to sleep." Jesse nods, relieved.

"Good, good. Don't want anybody regrettin' anythang now."

"I regret nothing," Genji purrs, all too pleased.

"Han said you ain't normally submissive?" Jesse prompts, glancing at the bathroom door as the shower comes on.

"Yes and no," Genji sighs, eyes closed again while his thumb strokes idly back and forth across Jesse's fingers. "I am by nature more submissive, and I prefer to be the one fucked. But Hanzo needs someone to take control from him, especially when a gun has been involved. So I learned to be dominant for him." He peeks at Jesse again, a slight smirk on his lips. "And a lot of people love fucking power bottoms."

"Yer so full of yerself," Jesse chuckles, leaning over to kiss the smirk away. Genji blinks in surprise, and then melts into the kiss, eager and longing.

"Jesse..." he breathes when the gunslinger moves away to lay down next to him. "Do you... like me?" There's an uncertainty in that question that makes Jesse pause and consider a better answer than the instinctive 'yes' that was on his tongue.

"...Figured out pretty quick that gettin' Hanzo meant gettin' both y'all," he answers slowly. "Just didn't realise that meant in  _ everything _ . Y'ain't just some second pick or extra baggage or any shit like that, Genji. Yer my best friend, and Hanzo ain't got nothin' t'do with how much I care about you. This all..." he gestures vaguely to the room at large "...'s just a bonus, I guess."

"But you don't love me the way you love Hanzo." So much sad acceptance in that statement; it almost breaks Jesse's heart. He sits up enough to meet Genji's gaze and cups his cheek, making sure he's got the ninja's full attention.

"Different kinda love; just as strong," he says firmly. "You are so important to me, Genji. Botha you are. I dunno Hanzo like I know you. I ain't as attracted to your figure as I am to his. Ya can't ask me to compare you two 'cuz yer two very different people and my feelings 're different to match. But either y'all are threatened, I'm movin' heaven 'n hell to protect you. Fuck anybody gets in my way."

Genji's relief and adoration are nearly palpable, and for a moment he has to close his eyes just to bask in it. Then he pulls Jesse down for another kiss, slower and far more tender.

"If you do not both take showers, I am sleeping in my room tonight." Jesse breaks away from Genji with a laugh to grin at Hanzo, who's eyeing them both with disapproval.

"Don't like the smell of sex?" he teases, wiggling past Genji to get up.

"Shower. Now." Chuckling, Jesse steps into his space, reaching up to nudge wet locks behind Hanzo's shoulder. The archer's gaze narrows suspiciously.

"What if I say no?" Jesse purrs, tracing his finger down Hanzo's jaw. "Fight for it... Gun's right at my feet, y'know."

"If you touch that gun again tonight," Hanzo rumbles threateningly, "I will rip off your dick and shove it-"

"Easy, Hanzo," Genji cuts in, laughing. He grabs Jesse's arm and tugs him toward the bathroom. "We will shower. Come on, Jesse."

"Sure it's a good idea for you to shower?" Jesse asks, brow cocked as he glances over Genji's metal bits. He doesn't fight the pull, though.

"Please. What kind of cyborg ninja would I be if a little water was all it took to defeat me?"

Laughing, Jesse follows, and somehow they manage to clean up without any extra fun beyond a few teasing fondles. By the time they return to the main room, Hanzo has picked up and folded their clothes, each set in its own neat pile on the table with Genji's armour beside them, and the bed is turned down, the archer himself settled under the covers with a screen open in front of him. He glances up and pats the bed next to him as he goes back to whatever he's doing.

"Whatcha lookin' at, darlin'?" Jesse chirps as he drapes his towel over the back of a chair and crawls over Hanzo's legs to squirm into the bed against the wall.

"Tomorrow's duty list and the next mission roster," Hanzo answers simply, holding out a hand to Genji without looking up. The ninja takes it as he slips between the sheets on Hanzo's other side. "You have been assigned for dinner prep. Genji and I have been assigned to training centre maintenance. None of us are on the next mission, which leaves in three days."

"Perfect," Jesse grins, settling back and tucking an arm behind his head. "Unless somethin' crazy happens, we're practically guaranteed the next three days together."

"Optimistic thinking," Genji snorts, kissing Hanzo's shoulder. "But we can hope."

"You both are wrong," Hanzo humphs, turning off his screen and leaning past Genji to set it on the nightstand while Jesse reaches above the bed for the light switch. Only after the lights are out and the three of them have settled in does he explain, tone unusually soft; "We are guaranteed the rest of our lives."


End file.
